bizarre love triangle
by teasingyourtears
Summary: A 3-shots based on songs "All I Want" by Kodaline & "Angels" by The XX. This is NOT going to be bechloe endgame.
1. the date

**_'cause you brought out the best of me,_**

**_the part of me i'd never seen._**

**_you took my soul and wiped it clean,_**

**_our love was made for movie screens._**

/

_"Protect yourself, Chloe."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Don't let yourself get hurt."_

_"Are you drunk?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Go sleep."_

_"I'm afraid."_

_"Why?"_

_"Probably because I am so close to start liking you..."_

_"Liking me? Because I remind you of your old girlfriend?"_

_"No. Because you're being you."_

* * *

Aubrey scoffed aloud as she strolled through her best friend's cellphone, reading the conversation between Chloe and a brunette she'd met at a game of ultimate frisbee.

"Seriously Chlo, from what I'm reading this girl is trouble."

"You'd think so too?" Aubrey nodded, putting down the phone and grabbing her beer bottle, jiggling it slightly to rid of the condensed water on its glass surface. She leaned her head back and downed the remaining bottle. Letting out a satisfied burp, Aubrey stood up and made her way to the front door.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, got to go meet my friend who just flew back from Luxembourg. Haven't seen her in the longest!" Aubrey was walking halfway through the door when she stopped. "Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking to her."

Chloe nodded quietly as she watched her best friend disappear behind the closed door. Her phone beeped with a new incoming message.

* * *

_"I can't meet you on Thursday."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's Valentine's Day."_

_"Yeah, so? It's not like we're toge-"_

_"Jesse won't be happy. He's-"_

_"Fine, I get it. But promise me you'll keep Friday free then. Free, for me."_

_"I will."_

/

Chloe has been texting Beca the entire morning to discuss Friday's itinerary. She's squealed and jumped with joy in her seat when Beca texted that she was available the entire day. "Great! So I get one full day with you!"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it :-)"

Chloe read the text again and quickly turned to her computer, typing into Google the name of the cafe she'd wanted to bring the brunette for their first date. "Shall I meet you at the station at 8 in the morning then?"

"Sounds great. I've gotta be back by 8pm though." Chloe's heart sank.

"Why's that?"

"I'd need to skype with Jesse; he needs me. I don't want him to be suspicious or anything."

"Okay. I'll see you on Friday then." Pocketing her phone and directing her attention back to the meeting, Chloe let out a sigh and hoped that everything would go as planned.

* * *

She ran all the way to the station, occasionally flicking out her phone and checking the time. She's late and she could see a short brunette reading a book, leaning against a pillar waiting ahead. Beca looked up as Chloe came to a stop and started panting next to her. "Sorry, I'm late."

"It's fine." Chloe stood up straighter and smoothed the front of her turquoise linen shirt. She decided to drop Beca a text to ask if they could wear similar colors; the brunette has replied that she didn't mind.

"Let's go."

/

"Look at all that Manta Rays!"

Chloe frowned as she studied the info-panels placed around the aquarium. It was a newly opened place and the red-head has chosen a visit period near their closing time to avoid the crowd. The two girls paced through the aquarium like they'd own the place, stopping to take ridiculous pictures and to knock on the thick glass, trying their best to scare the fishes.

She turned and fixed her eyes on the bouncing brunette; her entire face lit-up as she gushed at the school of rays swimming in the huge tank the biggest in the aquarium. The lights, refracted through the body of water in the tank casted a calming blue in every corner of the 3-stories high room. There was only a handful of people standing around admiring the creatures from the ocean as they swam around the artificial coral reef. Chloe cleared her throat, causing the brunette to whisk around with concern.

"Chlo?" The red-head smiled and pointed at the info-panel in front of her. Beca bounced over and frowned when she read the details.

"They're the Eagle Rays, silly."

"Oh man!" Beca stuck out her lower lip and turned back to the tank. She pressed her nose against the glass and sighed. Chloe shook her head in amusement and pulled the brown-head over to a corner of the room before sitting herself down on the carpeted floor. Beca followed suit and sat down right next to Chloe; their knees touching as they lifted their eyes and indulged in the sea life in front of them.

Whenever a school of rays came swimming near where they were seated, Beca would squeal - eliciting uncontrolled giggles from Chloe who had never thought the short girl capable of making such noises. "Look, look! The EAGLE rays! How cute! Oh! Here comes another one! Chloe are you looking at this?"

Chloe smiled warmly at her companion and scooted closer. Beca sensed the movement but did not move away. She tilted her head sideways to cast a glance at the red-head before letting her pull her into a spoon hug. Chloe rested her chin on Beca's shoulder, feeling the side of her head brushed against the brunette's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her slim waist tightly. Both stayed in that position for a long while, each silent and refusing to break out of the comfortable position they'd place themselves in. Other visitors casted them weird looks as they walked past the duo.

When the music from PA system started playing for the hundredth time, Beca turned in Chloe's arms and pouted.

"I'm hungry."


	2. stay with me

"_Beca."_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Would you be my girlfriend if Jesse doesn't exist?"_

"_... Yeah, I would."_

* * *

Aubrey couldn't help but find her lips curl upwards as her best friend talked animatedly about her date. They were walking home along the pavement and somehow the gloomy weather seemed to be chased away by the great mood radiating off the redhead. She flailed her arms around and chattered loudly; her light-blue eyes carried such glint Aubrey'd thought it was the sun that's reflecting off those irises. Just then, the first chord progression of _Titanium_ broke the one-sided, highly charged conversation, bringing both girls to a halt in their footsteps.

The blonde quirked a brow as Chloe answered the phone, her face breaking into her signature silly "I'm over the moon" grin. The red-head suddenly looked up at Aubrey and held out the phone to her.

"Say hi, Aubrey."

The taller girl hesitated; she was shocked by the sudden request and stared at the device that was thrust inches before her face. It took a few short moments before she laughed out a greeting.

"Oh gosh, Chloe!"

"Uh huh, that's Aubrey - my bestest friend in the world! What are you doing?" The red-head started to pick up speed again, walking ahead and leaving her blonde friend behind.

* * *

Chloe threw her eyes open and shot up in her bed. Someone was knocking on her door - no, scratch that. Someone was literally knocking the life out of her door.

"Beca?" She pulled the small trembling body into her arms, rubbing comforting circles on the girl's back; She's wracked with tears. The red-head hushed the crying brunette and tugged her to sit on the foot of her bed. Beca took a deep breath and wiped away her tears with her sleeves.

"He ended things."

Chloe felt her breath go; her heart skipped a beat at those words. A glimmer of hope erupting in her as she watched the brunette collapse into another fit of tears, but she felt another breath leave her as Beca spoke up again.

"I'm not good enough."

"Of course you're good enough!" She scolded, grabbing the smaller girl and making her face her squarely in the face. Beca shook her head as another fresh stream of tears flow down her cheeks.

Chloe gently wiped those tears away with her thumbs and looked into those navy eyes that stared back into hers. "Don't ever let anyone say you're not good enough, Beca." She whispered.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not beautiful enough or intelligent enough. To me, you are enough."

The brunette remained silent, save for some sniffles, as she peered into the earnest light-blue pair of eyes. Chloe found herself leaning closer and closer, till she finally closed the gap between them.

* * *

"_What are you expecting when you come over later?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Look, I don't want to keep you hanging in any way, okay? I don't want tonight to turn out to be a night we exploit each other."_

"_I know, but do you want me over?" _

_"I want you to, but I shouldn't right?"_

"_Your guilt is draining me. Do what you want, Beca"_

"_Come over."_

_/_

_**and with words unspoken, a silent devotion**_

_**i know you know what i mean, and the end is unknown**_

_**but i think i'm ready, as long as you're with me**_

/

Chloe popped in the DVD and smirked when she heard the machine running. She gingerly set the laptop on the stool and adjusted the screen to get rid of the glare. Satisfied with the set-up, she scooted back and felt Beca's arms snake around her waist almost immediately.

"This is my favorite show." She said softly, leaning her head back and into the crook of the brunette's neck.

"I cried at this movie." Chloe smiled at the admission, sighing in contentment that she could finally spend a night with her doing something so simple as a movie marathon. She reached over to grab the glass of cocktail Beca's prepared for her and took a sip. The alcohol hit her senses as it flowed down her throat, and she quickly replaced the glass on the floor. "How many glasses have you had already?"

"Not many, just one. This," Beca pointed at another glass near Chloe's, "is my second one."

The movie started playing just then and the duo settled into a comfortable silence. Chloe was watching Tom Hanks laugh at his "You rock!" joke with Sandra Bullock chuckling along in the background when she felt Beca nuzzling the back of her neck. She shifted so that the nuzzling would stop but she'd still remain close to the brunette and continued watching the movie.

"No exploitation," she reminded herself silently, biting the insides of her cheeks - her senses went into overdrive as the brunette insisted her ministrations, sniffling and nuzzling the red-head's ears, shoulders and neck area. Chloe felt herself get increasingly restless and finally caved.

"Bed, now."

/

_**and everyday I am learning about you;**_

_**the things that no one else sees.**_

_**and the ending comes too soon, like dreaming of angels**_

_**and leaving without them**_

_**they would be as in love with you as i am**_

_**they would be as in love with you as i am**_

_**they would as in, love, love**_

_**love.**_


	3. cause if i can see your face once more

Aubrey threw her hands up in the air and let out a frustrated groan. "For the love of God, Chloe - she's using you!"

"No! Beca's not like that."

"Then why isn't she with you yet? Why is she skipping around the topic but still bed you at night? Why is she even talking to Jesse now?"

"I... No, Bree. She just isn't ready yet."

"Then when will she be?! Chlo, even if she's "ready", you'll only be a rebound. She's just stringing you along. "

"No! I don't allow you to say things like that to me, Bree..."

"Then stop getting upset over this!" Chloe winced as Aubrey slammed the door and left the apartment for fresh air.

* * *

"_That friend of yours, whose girlfriend you'd described as pretty - she just liked our picture on instagram."_

_/_

"Babe, do you want to wear this shirt instead?" Beca held out an orange tee that Chloe's seen her wore before. "Yeah, sure."

Beca sat back and leaned against the wall while Chloe played with her ipod touch, selecting instagram and smiled when the app loaded. The brunette hadn't close the applications she's last used and Chloe spotted the last picture she's been stalking. She quirked a brow at Beca who smiled and bit her lower lip shyly before turning her attention back to CSI on the television.

It was a photograph of the two of them in a cab - both with wide grins on their faces, as if telling the whole world they're together.

_But they're not._

_/_

"_Night babe. Love you."_

Chloe beamed weakly at the text as sleep slowly takes over.

* * *

Aubrey was on her way to the bathroom when she noticed the red-head standing at the balcony. She could feel the mood emanating throughout the living room and quickly made her way over to her best friend. Chloe heard the footsteps and turned around; her red-shot eyes evident against her pale skin as she tried to stem her tears. Aubrey's heart broke at the sight and swiftly gathered her dear friend into her arms, shushing her.

"She's back with him."

The blonde's grip on her friend tightened; her eyes squeezed shut as a wild anger boiled and burnt in the depths of her gut. She felt her breath left her as the red-head clung on to her like he's her only life support.

"He asked her back, and she said yes."

/

"_We don't always get what we want."_

* * *

_**when you said your last goodbye, i died a little bit inside.**_

_**i laid in tears in bed all night, alone without you by my side.**_

/

"Hey, Chlo... Wake up."

Chloe rubbed her eyes and felt someone gently pulling her up and pushing some pillows behind her back before leaning her against the soft support. She looked up and saw the sadness in her best friend's facial features. Aubrey tried to smile through her facade but failed miserably; her anger at the short brunette still boiled within her. Her lips desperate to curl upwards for her friend in need, but her tears betrayed her as they continued to surge on down her cheeks.

She cried for her friend.

Oh, how her heart ached for her broken one.

* * *

Chloe shifted uneasily in the chair as she waited. She stared out the window and noticed a tall, curvy brunette walking towards the cafe and entering through its doors. She watched as the girl's eyes panned and searched the room before falling on her. She swore she saw a glint of disgruntle in those hazel eyes the moment they met.

"Stacie."

"Chloe."

Both girls greeted the other with a curt handshake and settled down into the booth. The waitress has come and gone with their orders, leaving them in a thick cloud of awkwardness and discomfort. Stacie cleared her throat and placed a brown paper bag on the table, sliding it towards Chloe.

"What's this?"

"She wants to return these to you." Chloe peeked into the bag and inhaled sharply when she saw the contents. She scrambled to grab a thin book and flipped the cover to its first page where the title was.

"These are my gifts to her." Stacie shrugged, twirling a lock of her dark brown hair around her fingers. Chloe pointed at her handwritten note on that page but the taller brunette simply rolled her eyes.

"You have to take these back to her." Stacie shook her head and smiled politely at the waitress who has just returned with their food and drinks.

"She doesn't want to take them."

"Why not?"

"Because she didn't pay for them."

"Like I said, I gave these to her; they're gifts."

"Well, they're not gifts if the recipient refuse to accept them, isn't it?"

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but found no words to rebuff the taller girl. Stacie took another sip of her Vodka Lime and waited for Chloe's rebuttal. When she said nothing, Stacie continued,

"If you've any question, you can ask me."

"You know everything?"

"Yes. I'm her best friend; she tells me stuff."

"Why did she do this; why can't we even be friends?"

"Because she needs a clean slate; Jesse can't know of this and he can't know that you exist."

"But she's happy with me, right? She-" Chloe shut up at the hardened look on Stacie's face. The other girl pursed her lips and frowned before exhaling, swirling the contents of the glass in her hand. She studied Chloe's face for a moment and cocked her head - her arms crossed in front of her chest as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah, she told me she was very happy with you-"

"So-"

"-you see, she wasn't very happy when she's with Jesse for past few months. You came along and gave her what she needed: fun and a chance to be happy. But she's never left him. She's been texting him every morning, and they've been talking and now they're okay. Beca's okay with Jesse again."

Chloe blinked back her tears and slowly drank her coffee, letting the other girl's words sink in. Fun and temporal distraction - that's all she was to Beca. Aubrey's right; her friends all were.

"I thought we had something special." Her words ghosting over, trying to salvage what little was left of her heart. Stacie shot Chloe a look and let out a heavy sigh, knowing what she's going to say would break the redhead.

Chloe watched on helplessly as her world came crushing down; the cracked walls now completely caved in, tearing her broken heart into further shreds.

"_She used you, Chloe. Beca used you."_

_/_

_**if you loved me, why did you leave me?**_

_**take my body, take my body...**_

* * *

A/N: Have received several shit reviews, not about the quality of the story but of how I used Bechloe to tell my own story. Either you come off anonymous so that I can slap you upside down, or you stop harassing people. Walk away instead of spreading your hate around. I've never said this is bechloe endgame anywhere in this fic. Please wake up your idea.


End file.
